Teme
by Lord Capric
Summary: SasuNaru Fanfict. /"Kau dengar aku kan? Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya pelan. Aku tertegun dan merunduk malu. Betapa bodohnya aku sudah mengira hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai Sasuke hanya karena perlakuannya yang menjengkelkan./ Shonen-ai ! mind R&R /1618 Words.


PeinKonan sementara saya pending. Entah kenapa, ini karena satu fanservice membuat saya kehilangan feeling sama satu karakter diantara Konan dan Pein. Hnn

A SasuNaru Fanfict

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) Hime Riri (Teme.)

Rate: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Warn: AU,Typo(s),Yang FUJOSHI NGUMPUL WOII /?, Shonen-ai ! ,OOC !. yang baca diharapkan siapkan banyak oksigen. Fict ini bisa membuat orang kejang-kejang /digaplok/

.

.

.

Teme.

"Naruto ! apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Sakura" Teriak Kakashi-_sensei_ dari kejauhan. Satu matanya yang melirik kearahku kelihatan tajam. Bentuk matanya memang sangat membosankan untuk dilihat. Tapi sudut pandang itu kelihatan lebih tajam daripada apapun. Dan aku tau, Projek kali ini bersama Sakura gagal! Seratus persen gagal !.

Guru itu mendekati tempat dudukku bersama Sakura.

"Kalian berdua kerjasama ya?" Dia menatapku dan Sakura yang tepat duduk disampingku. Aku merasa semua sengatan pandangan yang seperti aliran listrik itu menyorot padaku dan Sakura. Benar kan!

"Tidak _Sensei_ !" Teriak kami berdua bersamaan. Tidak, pandangannya makin tajam.

Sreet..

Dia mengambil kertas ulanganku dan Sakura

"Nilai Ulangan kalian kali ini nol ! Sebagai gantinya kalian berdua harus membersihkan kelas ini dan tidak boleh ikut ulangan" Ujarnya.

"Apa ! Tidak ! _Sensei_, Sakura yang mengajakku Kerja sama! Kakashi-_sensei_ jangan menyalahkanku !"

"Heh apa Kau bilang ,Naruto..! kan kemarin kau yang bilang akan kerja sama !"

"Memang siapa yang kirim _direct messages_ duluan kemarin? Kau kan..! Pokoknya aku tidak terima !"

"HEEH..! SEENAKNYA KAU !"

BLETAK !

"Aww..!"

"Aku juga tidak terima ya ! ini semua gara-gara Kau !"

"Enak saja, Kau !"

"Kau !"

"Kau !"

"Err.."

"KAU !"

Kami saling tunjuk tapi sampai akhirnya berhenti karena sebuah jeweran panas terasa di telingaku.

"Diam ! Siapa yang meminta kalian berdua bertengakar disini ha? Cepat ambil sapu kemudian bersihkan kelas ini" Guru sialan ini menarik telingaku asal saja ! dasar, dia memang tidak memiliki pri-ke-laki-lakian. Kenapa? Apa yang membedakan aku dengan Sakura. Hanya saja dia perempuan. Jika aku gurunya, aku tidak segan memberi perhitungan pada orang yang bersalah itu. Walau dia perempuan sekalipun. Grr ..!

Aku mengusap-usap telingaku. Sakit sekali.

Rasanya aku dan Sakura hanya jadi bahan tontonan. Bahkan mengambil sapu saja harus bertengkar lagi. Berebut. Dan saling adu mulut sampai akhirnya Kakashi-_sensei_ mendatangi kami berdua dan berkata bahwa pulang sekolah nanti kami akan diberi hukuman tambahan membersihkan kamar mandi sekolah karena sudah membuat kelas ricuh dan mengganggu keadaan hening saat ulangan. SIAL !

Ah tapi akhirnya bisa juga terpisahkan juga dari Sakura. Sakura menyapu di barisan pertama dan kedua, sementara aku ke tiga.

Hm tapi satu hal yang belum kuperhatikan sedari tadi saat semuanya senang mentertawakanku dan Sakura. Mengejekku dan melihatku dengan pandangan meremehkan. Hanya Sasuke, Ketua Kelas dengan julukan Uchiha Bungsu sekaligus Kekasihku yang diam sambil mengerjakan lembar ulangan dari Kakashi –_sensei_ dengan tenang. Menyebalkan ! Lelaki macam apa sebenarnya dia itu. Memang seharusnya kan dia membelaku dan tidak bersikap dingin seperti itu !

Aku berjalan kebelakang. Tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Menyapunya perlahan dari belakang sambil memberikan muka asamku disetiap aku menyapu debu-debu ini. Aku tidak niat. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak niat melakukan pekerjaan anak perempuan seperti ini.

"Dasar idiot. Sudah tau tidak bisa, malah mencontek." Desis seseorang. Suaranya pelan sambil seringai seperti biasanya. Suara yang sering kudengar dengan ejekan paling mau membuatku membunuhnya langsung itu. Aku melirik dari sudut mataku. Dia kan. Aku akan bilang pada Tsunade-_sama_ untuk memindahkanku dikelas sebelah !

"Itu bukan masalahmu" Balasku ikut mendesis

Desah pelannya terdengar dan aku melihat tingkahnya kali ini dengan jelas.

"Kau akan membersihkan sekolahan ini jika kau tambahkan satu kata lagi" Kali ini dia menunjukkan tawa kecilnya. Aku bisa melihat itu. Aku melihatnya makin sengit tapi kemudian dibalas dengan rasa tidak pedulinya itu. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum meremehkan yang tertuju tepat untukku. Berjalan kedepan kelas dan mengumpulkan kertas ulangan yang sudah terisi penuh begitu saja kemeja Kakashi –_sensei_. Aku tau dia jenius, tapi dia menyebalkan ! sampai semua mata tertuju hanya padanya yang keluar dari area kelas dengan dinginnya. Hatiku meyakinkan bahwa aku orang paling beruntung yang bisa lebih merasakan apa itu dekatnya dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha, tapi tidak untuk diriku yang selalu jadi bahan ejekan dan seenaknya dia mengatakanku Idiot !

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah yang di tunggu-tunggu semua murid nyaring terdengar. Tapi tidak untukku dan Sakura. Hari yang menyebalkan. Aku harap ini jadi hari paling gila yang terakhir yang pernah ada.

"Sampai kapan kita disini" keluhku sambil mendorong tongkat pel ke lantai. Aku bicara dengan bosannya pada Sakura yang ada di seberang toilet laki-laki (re: Sakura membersihkan toilet perempuan)

"Tidak tau, ini pertama kalinya kita gagal. Dan bodohnya lagi kau menyalahkanku Huh" ia tak kalah mengeluh sepertiku.

"Huh, iyaa.. ma'af, habisnya aku kesal ! Kakashi-_sensei_ memang menyebalkan. 'ttebayo."

"Memang. Dia itu seenaknya saja menyuruh anak muridnya. Lagipula kita kerja sama didepan dia hanya kali ini saja ! benar kan Naruto?"

"IYA ,ttebayo ! Punya jurus apa _sih_ dia itu, kok matanya _jeli_ sekali melihat ada orang yang mau bekerja sama."

"Entahlah, mata apa. Tau begitu aku akan bolos pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_ saja!"

"Iya benar! Sekalian aku akan mem-_bomb_ guru itu agar tidak ada lagi di sekolah ini. tapi jika aku punya jurus jitu, Hm"

".."

".."

".."

"Haaah.. tapi sayangnya itu tidak mungkin" Ujarku dan Sakura bersamaan sambil dengan keadaan loyo dan hampir tepar di tempat. Ah, aku mau pulang !

* * *

"Hm" Seseorang berdehem dari luar pintu toilet. Suaranya yang khas membuatku enggan untuk menoleh, bahkan melirik memastikan siapa orang itu. Engg.. siapa lagi.

"Heh..! mau apa kau kesini !" Ketusku sambil menggosok-gosokkan lantai salah satu kamar mandi dengan pel dan tidak melihat siapa sebenarnya orang itu. Toh dari nada bicaranya saja aku sudah tau siapa orang itu.

"Melihatmu" suaranya kedengaran santai.

Aku membalikkan badan memastikan –tapi tanpa memastikan pun aku tau- siapa orang itu. Dan memang benar kan!

Dia kelihatan membawa satu kresek penuh dengan buah tomat. Cukup banyak. Dia bersandar di tempat cuci muka (Gomen, tidak tau namanya) sambil mengambil satu tomat dan memakan serta mengunyahnya pelan.

"Lebih baik kau pergi Teme !" Usirku menatapnya tajam.

"Hn?"

"Pergii Temee..! Hari ini aku kesal dengan tindakanmu yang diam saja, kau seharusnya membelaku dan tidak mengizinkan guru sialan itu menghukumku lebih berat. Dan aku tidak suka, aku tidak suka bagian kau mengejekku tadi pagi !" jengkelku menatapnya dengan sengit. Sedangkan dia? Dia hanya memberikan tampang datar tanpa ekspresi itu. Aku mau menggigitnya !

"Kau cerewet sekali. Hm" dia tidak menggubris perkataanku malah melanjutkan acara makan besar bersama tomat-tomatnya itu.

Aku menatapnya makin sengit. Kemudian acuh dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Biarkan saja, aku akan mengabaikan dia dan tidak meladeni ucapannya sampai pekerjaan ini selesai.

"Aku diminta Kakashi-_sensei _untuk mengawasimu dan Sakura. Tapi aku lebih suka mengawasimu, kau suka 'kan?" ucapannya terdengar dengan decak pelan Sasuke mengunyah tomat yang sedang dia makan. Jangan, jangan dibalas.

..

..

"Hm, tapi jika kau tidak suka aku bisa pindah ke toilet perempuan bersama Sakura" lanjutnya. E-eh..!

" APA !"

Aku berhenti sebentar dari acara _nge_-pel ku

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya sambil memberikan seringai kecil dari sudut bibirnya. Ah, ada saja hal yang bisa membuatku mengingkari apa yang sudah aku katakan dalam hati.

"Cepat selesaikan ,Idiot" senyum meremehkannya itu ditunjukkan lagi saat tak sengaja aku menghentikan pekerjaanku sementara dan mencerna kata-kata Sasuke sebelumnya. Kan, baru saja aku pikir dia mau berubah lebih lembut. Tapi malah menjadi jadi.

"Brengsek ! Mending kau mau membantu !" tongkat pel ini nyaris saja terkena kepalanya. Tapi bisa-bisanya dia menangkap tongkat pel ini dan masih menyertakan senyuman yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah pemenang yang sebenarnya itu. Tch !

Sasuke menarik tongkat pel-nya sehingga membuatku tertarik untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sepertimu. Jadi jika kau berpikir aku akan membantumu, kau harus berpikir dahulu bahwa kekasihmu ini bukan seorang jenius" ujarnya tepat didepan wajahku. Wajahnya tidak pernah memberikan tampang terkejut atau tampang yang lain selain 'datar' jika dihadapanku. Ini yang selalu membuatku kesal dan terus-terusan mengatainya sebagai brengsek ! mau dia itu apa _sih_.

"Enyahlah ! ini yang membuatku kesal" aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Tapi sekiranya 15 cm dariku ia menarik pinggangku lebih dekat dengannya.

"Haha, baiklah. Ma'afkan aku Dobe" tawanya dihadapanku. Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku sambil sesekali tidak melihatnya.

"Kau tau, semua orang mengatakan, kau itu beruntung. Dan memang seharusnya perasaan itu yang kau rasakan bisa ada disampingku" lanjutnya.

"Untuk apa. beruntung setelah kau memberiku hadiah tomat-tomat tahun lalu? Cih"

"Bukan, tapi beruntung bisa mendapatkan apa yang tidak pernah orang lain dapatkan dariku. Tapi belum melebihi tomat-tomat kesayanganku" Tawa kecilnya lagi-lagi keluar. Aku tidak melihat lagi berapa buah tomat yang sudah dia habiskan sampai sekarang. Tomat.. Tomat, jadi , sainganku selama ini kau Ya!

"Alah, kurang menderita apa sih aku. Dikatai Idiot, jadi saingan buah merah yang tidak ada rasanya itu. Lalu untuk apa kau lanjutkan hubungan ini hah!" Aku berkata frustasi. Belum juga meliriknya sedari tadi.

"Heeh.. Sini, kau jangan asal bicara." Sasuke menarik tubuhku lebih dekat. "Kau harus tau, walaupun begitu. Yang terpenting kau tau aku mencintaimu 'kan?" ujarnya seakan-akan memintaku menatap mata oniknya itu. Tentu saja, senyuman yang kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Aku masih diam belum bergeming sampai akhirnya Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku, dekat sampai sebuah kelembutan yang basah itu menempel di pipi kiriku.

"Kau dengar aku kan? Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya pelan. Aku tertegun dan merunduk malu. Betapa bodohnya aku sudah mengira hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai Sasuke hanya karena perlakuannya yang menjengkelkan. Seharusnya aku lebih percaya pada hatiku yang menuntunku terus mempercayai dan menetapkan apa yang pernah dikatakan Sasuke;"Kau tidak perlu tau atau mengerti apa yang aku maksud dalam semua ucapanku. Tapi yang perlu dan harus kau tau hanya satu, aku mencintaimu".

OWARI~

Hueek /apaan-_-/ ini versi YAOI benerannya dari Hime Riri. Berharap menyukai dan REVIEW nya wooii (/ 'o' )/ gomen kalau masih ada kata yang sulit dimengerti serta kegajean yang Hime Riri buat *nangis dibahu Sasuke/ditendang Naruto/* serta kalau ada kata-kata kasar itu gomen sekali ToT

hehe

REVIEW Senpai-senpai ~ :D


End file.
